Chaos
by KimJi
Summary: [ CHAPTER 3 IS UP :I'm In Love: ]Berawal dari Baekhyun yang mendapat voucher makan gratis, berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan penjaga kasir, tidak lupa dengan pelanggannya. Juga Kim Jongin -sepupu Chanyeol- dengan Do Kyungsoo. "lucu, aku suka." /EXO/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO. RnR please!;)
1. Chanbaek : How we talk

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya. Ia mendapati mobil pamannya di depan rumah. Itu pertanda bagus baginya.

Secepat mungkin ia masuk ke dalam rumah, dan melihat paman, bibi, ibunya, dan kakaknya -yang menyebalkan menurutnya- di ruang tengah sedang mengobrol. "Baekhyun pulang!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di situ melihat kearahnya. "Pamaannn! Biibbiii!" ia langsung duduk diantara paman dan bibinya, sembari memeluk mereka.

"kau ini Baekhyun, pasti mengincar apa yang dibawa paman bibi." Kakak yang paling ia 'sayangi' mencibirnya.

"aku masih mendengar kata katamu, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun.

"yak! Kalian ini sudah besar tapi tetap saja senang bertengkar," Pamannya angkat bicara, "Baekbeom, ini ada tiket drama musikal, pemain teaternya kesukaan pacarmu. Tontonlah bersamanya," Paman memberikan dua lembar tiket yang sekarang sudah berada di tangan Baekbeom.

"Dan Baekhyun, dua lembar voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di twosome café." Pamannya kembali memberikan dua lembar voucher kecil pada Baekhyun.

"TERIMAKASIH PAMAN!" Baekbeom dan Baekhyun sudah menghambur ke pelukan pamannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>

Love Hate

**Author**

Kimji

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate**

T

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari sabtu, bimbel pagi dan segala pr sudah Baekhyun kerjakan. Yang sekarang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap kosong pada dua lembar voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di Twosome Place yang terkenal mahal.<p>

Dan seharusnya sekarang ia sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo di sana sembari makan sepuasnya , tetapi sahabat terbaiknya itu membatakan janji pertemuan mereka karena neneknya yang sakit.

Sungguh menyebalkan jika ia datang sendiri ke sana, rasanya kikuk dan canggung. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang percaya dirinya tinggi. Ia masih butuh ditemani ibunya saat pergi ke tempat les berenangnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton tv.

"eomma, kemarin kan' aku diberi dua voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di Twosome Place oleh Choi Ahjeosi. Tadinya aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo tapi dia sedang menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Jadi-"

"eomma tak bisa ikut, aku sedang melakukan diet kau tau?" Baekhyun terbengong mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"hanya menemaniku?"

"no no no. eomma pasti tergoda melihat makanannya, Baekhyun."

"baiklah. Aku akan mengajak orang lain… atau aku akan berangkat ke sana sendiri."

Pukul sebelas siang kurang, Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat sendiri. Ya, ia sudah menelpon beberapa temannya namun sayang tak ada yang bisa. Sangat sayang bila voucher itu tidak dipakai. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memesan banyak makanan lalu dia bawa pulang dengan alasan kenyang. Ide yang bagus bukan?

* * *

><p>Setelah menaiki taxi, ia sampai di depan café tersebut. Dirinya merasa ragu akan masuk atau tidak. Selama lima menit ia berdiri bagai patung di depan pintu.<p>

Satu langkah maju.

Satu langkah mundur.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun masuk ke dalam café.

Mengambil beberapa kue dan memesan makanan berat, Baekhyun memilih meja di paling ujung, jauh dengan pintu café. Memakan makanannya dengan terburu - buru. Sialnya, dia tersedak dan lupa mengambil minuman.

"butuh minuman?"

Lelaki -sangat- tampan berdiri di hadapannya sembari membawa sebotol air putih di tangan kanannya dan sebuah nampan berisi makanan -kimbap dan sepotong roti- di tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi menjulang, Baekhyun iri dengan tingginya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meminum air yang ada di botol tersebut hingga habis setengah.

"eum, terimakasih…"

"Park Chanyeol, aku satu sekolah dan satu angkatan denganmu.. kurasa." Lelaki itu memberi sebuah senyuman -terlalu- lebar untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sekolah di Kirin Art Highschool?" Baekhyun menjawab ragu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "ya, aku tak tau namamu siapa sebenarnya, mengingat kita baru masuk kelas pertama tahun ini. aku hanya sering melihatmu mondar - mandir dari pintu kelasku."

"benarkah?!" kerutan di keningnya menandakan bahwa Baekhyun tengah berpikir. Kalau ia terlihat mondar - mandir di luar kelasnya, mungkin Chanyeol murid-

Chanyeol menaruh nampannya di meja Baekhyun dan duduk seenaknya. "maaf, bolehkan aku duduk? Sembari berkenalan lebih dekat, mungkin?"

"kau sudah duduk duluan Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum kuperbolehkan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk spontan kembali berdiri dan tersenyum lebar -lagi- dengan tangan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"hehehe, maaf. Tanganku pegal membawa nampan berat itu, kakiku juga pegal berdiri terus."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol merajuk. "ya, ya, ya. Silahkan duduk Chanyeol-ssi."

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit mereka makan dalam diam. Hingga Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan mereka lagi. "By the way, aku belum tau namamu siapa."<p>

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengunyah nasinya -pipinya menggembung sebelah- menganggukan kepalannya. "aaouuy yon baakyoonn." Lalu ia kembali memakan nasinya lagi -menunduk-

Chanyeol mengernyit. Yon Bakyon?

"jadi namamu Yon Bakyon?" Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Chanyeol. Kini mulutnya telah bersih, makanannya sudah ia telan. "Byun Baekhyun. Kelas 1B, kamu?"

"aku kelas 1D."

Pantas saja Chanyeol sering melihatnya mondar-mandir di luar kelasnya. Ia sering ijin ke toilet bila sudah terlalu malas dengan pelajaran -setiap lima belas menit sekali ia bosan dengan seluruh pelajaran kecuali olah raga-

Kelas Chanyeol berada di belokan menuju toilet.

"oh, aku sering ke toilet, jadi melewati kelasmu."  
>"kenapa? Apa kamu punya penyakit serius?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan iba.<p>

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, "tidak, aku bosan."

Lalu mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain dengan santai. Tak terasa makanan mereka sudah lenyap, apalagi Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengadahkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka, kedua tangannya juga memegang perutnya yang mulai terlihat buncit.

"Baekhyun-a, aku duluan tak apa? Tenang saja, makanannya aku bayar sendiri kok." Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "aku juga ikut pulang kalau begitu, tak ada teman." Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju kasir. Tidak lupa Baekhyun membawa kue dan roti yang masih tersisa di nampannya, bahkan ia mengambil beberapa roti lagi dari etalase café.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk menimang nimang antara kue bolu atau roti lapis yang akan diberikannya untuk -nenek- Kyungsoo, ia mendengar suara ribut di meja kasir yang cukup luas.

Penjaga kasir - memiliki mata rusa yang indah- sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang terus saja mencari sesuatu di saku celana dan jaketnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"yak! Ada apa Chanyeol-a?" ia bertanya sembari menaruh nampannya -dua nampan- di meja kasir. Chanyeol menjawab dengan menunduk, "hehehe, aku kehilangan dompetku."

Baekhyun lagi - lagi tersenyum dengan tipis, memiliki arti banyak. Lalu ia menghadap ke meja kasir -lebih tepatnya penjaga kasir yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu Chanyeol yang senantiasa masih mencari dompetnya-

"tolong bungkuskan semua ini! Aku mau bawa pulang," Baekhyun menunjuk dua nampan yang penuh dengan roti dan kue. Lalu ia juga mengambil dua voucher makan sepuasnya. "voucher ini tetap berlaku kan bila aku membawa makanan ini pulang?"

"iya, kau tetap bisa menggunakan voucher gratismu walau makanan -sebanyak- ini dibawa pulang." Ucap penjaga kasir.

"baiklah, terimakasih." Baekhyun mengambil satu kantong plastik yang besar, berisi banyak kue dan roti. Ia melirik Chanyeol. "aku memiliki dua voucher, jadi satunya lagi untuk lelaki ini."

Chanyeol terkejut. "benarkah?! Terimakasih, sungguh, terimakasih!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Chanyeol, aku duluan ya!" Baekhyun hendak keluar pintu café sebelum ia merasa tangannya ditahan. "ada apa Chanyeol?" ia mengernyit heran.

"kamu gak bawa mobil atau motor kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "mau kuantar?"

"tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula aku harus pergi ke rumah temanku setelah ini."

"tak apa, aku antar." Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

"tak usah Chanyeol-a, sungguh." Ujar Baekhyun yakin.

Perdebatan itu terus terjadi hingga pindah ke beberapa tempat karna mereka menghalangi orang yang ingin masuk ke café tersebut. Di depan etalase kue dan berpindah ke depan meja kasir -karena menghalangi orang yang ingin mengambil kue- lalu pindah lagi ke luar café, karena menghalangi orang yang mau membayar.

-sekedar informasi, orang yang merasa dihalangi adalah orang yang sama-

Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di dalam sebuah mobil taxi dua puluh menit kemudian.

"hey! Aku masih berhutang budi padamu!" Chanyeol mengetuk kaca mobil taksi tersebut.

Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil -taxi-nya

"kalau kau merasa memiliki hutang padaku, besok kau harus menemaniku memakan bekal di perpustakaan. Aku punya banyak tugas." Ucap Baekhyun cemberut.

"oke, aku tunggu di depan kelasmu ya nanti!"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Chanyeol! Annyeong!" lambaian tangan Baekhyun menghilang sejalan dengan taxi yang ia tumpangi.

"Park Chanyeol, kelas 1D. Lucu, aku suka." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p>"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" Jongin berteriak memanggil kakak sepupunya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya. "ada teriak - teriak begitu, jongin?" ibunya yang tadi di dapur langsung berlari begitu mendengar puteranya berteriak.<p>

"dompetnya tertinggal di kamarku." Ucap Jongin sembari menunjukkan dompet milik Chanyeol.

"yasudah, simpan saja di kamarnya."

"baiklah eomma." Jongin member tanda hormat -tentara- lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat menutup pintu kamar sang sepupu tersayang, sebuah ide terlintas di otak Jongin.

'daripada dikembalikan utuh, lebih baik aku ambil sedikit baru kukembalikan, hitung - hitung ongkos jalan mengembalikan dari kamarku ke kamar Chanyeol hyung.' Batin Jongin.

Membuka dompet itu lalu mengambil beberapa lembar ribu won lalu meninggalkan dompet kakaknya di meja belajar.

"EOMMA, AKU MAU PERGI JALAN - JALAN SEBENTAR!"

-END-


	2. Chanbaek : Bus

Suasana kelas 1B terlihat sunyi, dan bisa dilihat Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Di mejanya ada gumpalan kertas, ia rasa saat pergi izin ke toilet, gumpalan kertas itu tidak ada. Ia membuka kertas itu.

_Jawaban nomor 7 apa? aku beri kamu sekotak susu strawberry deh nanti waktu istirahat._

_Dari : Kim Jongdae yang ganteng._

Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut. Mengerjakan dua soal saja ia sudah berterimakasih sekali pada Tuhan, dan bahkan ia belum sampai di nomor tujuh. Ia menuliskan jawabannya dan tak lupa mencoret tulisan 'jongdae yang ganteng'.

_Aku belum sampai nomor 7 bodoh. Tanyalah pada yang lain!_

Meremas kertas tersebut menjadi gumpalan lagi, lalu melemparnya lagi pada Jongdae yang sedang memainkan pulpennya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun memijit kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya pusing akan soal latihan matematika di depannya. Dari dua belas soal, ia hanya bisa mengerjakan empat soal, dan ini sudah masuk menit terakhir untuk mengerjakan soal latihan.

Baru saja ia menuliskan satu angka untuk mejawab soal ke lima, spiker di kelasnya menyuarakan suara Mrs. Jung -guru bahasa inggris-

'PENGUMUMAN BAGI SELURUH PELAJAR KELAS SATU UNTUK DIPERBOLEHKAN MENINGGALKAN PELAJARAN DAN MASUK KE DALAM AULA'

Ia jatuh cinta dengan dengan spiker itu.

**Title**

Love Hate

**Author**

지^^

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Rate**

T

"selamat siang anak - anak sekalian, puji dan syukur mari kita haturkan pada-"

Mrs. Sooyoung merebut mic yang dipegang oleh , "langsung saja anak - anak. Jadi, minggu depan akan diadakan acara study tour seangkatan. Kakak kelas kalian bulan lalu sudah melakukannya. Dan seluruh pelajar wajib harus ikut. Bagi ketua kelas, dipersilahkan mengambil formulir di dan ."

Seluruh anak - anak berteriak heboh. Ada yang membicarakan tentang bagaimana nanti serunya pengalaman mereka saat bertemu dengan anak sekolah lain.

"anak - anak, tolong diam!" Mrs. Sooyoung berteriak di mic. Sungguh, suaranya melengking nyaring, sehingga seluruh anak langsung diam.

"ada yang mau bertanya?" ucap .

"Seongsaenim, aku mau bertanya!" ujar Minho, si atlet andalan kelas 1C.

"kita akan study tour ke mana?"

Mrs. Sooyoung menjawab, "ke Changwon, nanti kalian akan menginap dua hari tiga malam disana."

Mrs. Sooyoung kembali memberikan mic kepada Mrs. Yoona.

"nah, anak - anak, sekarang kita mulai pembagian kelompok bis ya! Kita hanya menyewa dua bis disini, jadi bis satu untuk kelas 1A dan 1C," kembali anak - anak berdengung layaknya kumbang membicarakan masalah bus. hanya tersenyum.

"dan yang pasti, bis dua untuk kelas 1B dan 1D. Untuk kelompok study tour, maksimal empat orang, kalian bisa pilih sendiri. Asalkan kalian berada di satu bis yang sama. Waktu kalian membentuk kelompok lima belas menit, dan dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap Mrs. Yoona.

Kumpulan anak yang berbaris rapih langsung bubar. Mereka ribut sendiri untuk menemukan temannya.

Diantara anak -anak yang masih ribut, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap malas. "Baekhyun-a, kau mau sama siapa kelompok study tournya?"

"entahlah, aku tidak tau." Mata Baekhyun menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan hingga tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. "Kyung, ayo ikut aku sekarang."

Tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup kencang hingga Chanyeol menengok kearahnya. Tangan Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hai Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol senang. "hei juga! Apa kamu mau satu kelompok denganku untuk study tour?" tanya Baekhyun malu - malu.

"eum, itu ide yang bag-"

"CHANYEOL! KAMU IKUT KELOMPOKKU SAJA YA? YA YA YA?" tiba tiba Nima datang dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum aneh, "iya, aku masuk kelompok Nima. Maaf ya Baekhyun."

Bagai disambar petir dengan tegangan kuat, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

Saat sudah rada jauh dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tak tau tadi itu siapa?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi. "dia Park Chanyeol, kan?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"iya, dia Park Chanyeol, si sempurna."

Sejak dari itu dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak orang -sangat- berada, cukup pintar di berbagai pelajaran, terlebih lagi music dan basket. Ia tampan, baik dan penyayang binatang.

Baekhyun sadar ia tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol. Tapi ia merasa, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba mendekati Chanyeol dulu.

"Jongdae, kau sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku sekelompok dengan Sehun, kelas 1D. Tapi masih kurang satu orang, kalian mau bergabung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Hari ini adalah hari studytour dimulai. Anak - anak di bis dua terlihat ramai, bagai pasar. Terkecuali Baekhyun yang merasa moodnya sedang sangat turun, karena ia tak bisa bersama satu kelompok dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menggelungkan tubuhnya dengan selimut bis yang tipis sembari melihat ke arah jendela.

Jongdae yang menyadari itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "ada apa Jongdae?" sahut Baekhyun.

"kau baik - baik saja? Kenapa dari tadi murung?"

"hanya kurang enak badan, aku pusing. Mungkin mabuk darat." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"oohh, kupaggilkan sie kesehatan, ya?" Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab.

Tepukan di pipi Baekhyun berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "….Chanyeol?"

"iya, katanya kamu sakit. Ini aku bawain obat untuk mabuk darat. Ayo diminum." Chanyeol menyodorkan satu sachet obat. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun meminumnya.

"nah, sekarang kamu istirahat ya. Biar nanti anak - anak lain aku suruh diam sedikit agar tidak terlalu ribut."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersipu malu.

Kini posisi mereka cukup dekat. Chanyeol seperti memenjarakan Baekhyun di kursi bis dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya condong ke depan, dan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang murid yang menatap mereka dengan datar. "maaf, permisi, aku mau duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, aku disuruh Jongdae." ucap siswa tersebut. "a-a, maaf Sehun-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol telah menyingkir dari Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah duduk dengan tenang sembari memakan kripik temannya -yang berada di bangku belakang-

"kau.. bukannya orang yang merasa dihalangi oleh kami ya waktu di twosome place?"

Sehun yang sedang sibuk tertawa dengan temannya merasa terpanggil. "iya, betul. Kalian baru sadar?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"kalian tau? Kalian sangat menyebalkan kalau aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kalian membuatku jelek di mata Luhan." Sehun menjawab dengan cemberut.

"aigoo, kau imut sekali, sih!" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas. Sedangkan Chanyeol menepuk - nepuk kepala Sehun.

"Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, kau tau?" ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan melewati kursi Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Baekhyun merespon dengan pipi yang merah merona, Chanyeol yang menyengir lebar, dan Sehun berwajah seakan mau muntah.

HHOOEEEKKKK

"SEHUN! AKU KIRA KAU HANYA AKTING! CEPAT TOLONG AMBILKAN KANTUNG KRESEK DAN LAP!"

"JANGAN MUNTAH DI PAHAKU, SEHUN-SSI!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus rela bajunya terkena muntahan Sehun.

**Epilog**

Beberapa hari yang lalu di Twosome Place.

Sehun mencium tangan ibunya yang ada dibangku supir. "aku beli kue kesukaan eomma dulu ya!"

Ibunya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tau kalau Sehun tertarik dengan salah satu pehawai yang berada di sana.

"oke, eomma tunggu di sini ya."

Sehun keluar mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu café. Ia ingin masuk, namun ia terhalangi oleh dua orang yang berdebat.

"ayolah, biar kuantar saja." Seorang pemuda sepertinya hendak mengajak lawan bicaranya pulang. Namun lawan bicaranya itu menolak. Dan itu terjadi selama beberapa menit -menurut Sehun. Maka dari itu ia mulai angkat bicara.

"maaf, kalian menghalangi jalanku." Ucapnya. Kedua orang yang daritadi belum sadar ada seorang lain di sekitar mereka meminta maaf dan masuk ke café, kembali berdebat di depan etalase toko yang ingin Sehun ambil kuenya.

Sial.

"maaf, kalian menghalangi jalanku lagi."

-lagi- mereka berpindah debat ke depan kasir.

Sehun yang saat itu mau membayar kue -dan bonus melihat Luhan tersayangnya- merasa risih lagi.

"dasar kalian ini menghalangi jalanku! Minggir!" ujar Sehun.

"maaf." Ucap mereka dan akhirnya keluar dari café tersebut

"hanya maaf, kalian membuang waktuku sialan!" umpat Sehun.

Beberapa langkah menuju kasir, Sehun tersenyum senang karena akan bertemu dengan Luhan-nya.

"hai Lu-"

"aku baru tahu kau ini orangnya kasar ya, berani sekali membentak orang. Ini jadi tiga puluh ribu won."

"tap-tapi Lu-" Sehun menjawab dengan terbata - bata sembari memberi uangnya pada Luhan.

"ini makanannya. Terimakasih sudah membeli di sini." Luhan membungkuk sedikit lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang ingin menangis ke belakang.

"EOMMAAAA!" Sehun menangis berlari keluar café menuju mobilnya.

-END-

Author's Note: Hai hai hai~~ salam kenaallll. Aku baru banget nulis fanfic di sini. Fanfic ini emang akan dibuat seri, per 2 chapter 1 pair. Jadi, 2 chapter awal itu kan Chanbaek. Nah nanti 2 chapt selanjutnya Kaisoo, 2 chapt selanjutnya hunhan. Tapi nanti diselipin kok pair lainnya di bagian epilog. Sekian~^^


	3. Kaisoo : I'm in love

Jongin sedang berjalan pulang menuju halte bus untuk sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya sih, itu rumah sepupunya, ia dititipkan di sana oleh orang tuanya karena mereka sibuk berada di Jepang.

Sesampainya di halte, ia masih harus menunggu bus. Jongin bisa saja naik kereta bawah tanah, tapi ia harus memikirkan bagaimana penuhnya saat jam pulang seperti ini.

Sesak dan bau keringat. Apalagi ia habis main basket tadi, sehingga ia mengenakan jersey basket tim sekolahnya.

**UGH.**

Selama menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya Jongin duduk tenang dalam bus sembari mendengarkan musik dari Ipod melalui earphonenya.

Tiba tiba seorang pelajar yang menggunakan jaket duduk di sampingnya sembari mengomel di telefon. "iya, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut makan gratis-"

Jongin yang merasa terganggu membuka earphone tersebut dan menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang pelajar dengan mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir tebal, dan rambut hitam legam.

"hehehe, oke, makasih ya ucapannya. Kapan - kapan aku akan traktir kamu deh." Bibir tebal itu bergerak manis.

"iya, iya. Lima kotak susu strawberry khusus untuk Baekhyun. Sudah dulu ya, sebentar lagi aku sampai." Ucap pelajar itu mengakhiri sambungan telefon tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin -dan Jongin kelabakan.

"maaf, ada apa ya kau memperhatikanku?" ucap pelajar tersebut polos.

Jongin tersenyum kaku, "kalau boleh kutahu, namamu siapa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>

Chaos

**Author**

지^^

**Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Lu han

And other member EXO.

**Rate**

T

* * *

><p>"namaku?" telunjuk pelajar itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seakan ragu dengan pertanyaan Jongin.<p>

Jongin mengangguk, "iya, nama kamu siapa?" dan pelajar itu menjawab dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'O'

"Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kamu sendiri?"

"Kim Jongin. Kayaknya, kamu adik kelas deh." Jongin menaruh telunjuknya di dagu -pose menganalisa.

Kyungsoo menjawab, "mungkin. Aku kelas pertama Highschool. Kamu?"

Jongin terkejut, matanya membola. Ia sangat malu. "he-he-he, aku kelas ketiga Juniorschool. Annyeong sunbae."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin. "hahahaha, kamu lucu ya. Yasudah, panggil namaku saja, gak usah pake embel - embel."

"benarkah?"

"iya."

"Oke Kyungsoo, boleh minta nomor handphonemu?"

Sehari setelahnya, Jongin memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan mereka. Jongin mengirimkan sms pada Kyungsoo.

To : si burung hantu

Hai Kyungsoo.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Satu jam sudah Jongin menunggu handphonenya berbunyi. Menyerah, ia mengambil handuk lalu mandi sore, badannya lengket.

Selesai mandi, handphonenya berbunyi tanda sms masuk.

'mungkin aku memang harus rajin mandi agar keinginanku tercapai.' Batin Jongin.

From : si burung hantu

Iya, ini siapa?

Dengan kecepatan mobil balap, ia langsung membalas pesan Kyungsoo, menuliskan bahwa itu dirinya, Kim Jongin. Lalu mengajaknya pergi ke café.

From : si burung hantu

Baiklah, aku tunggu di jalan Dongdaemun ya, di kereta bawah tanah.

Melihat jawaban tersebut, Jongin langsung berganti baju dan melesat secepatnya menuju ke sana.

Jongin menyusuri seluruh arah kereta bawah tanah. Senyumnya terkembang melihat Kyungsoo sedang membawa tas ransel dengan muka polos. Cute.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin!"

Mereka berjalan - jalan di sekitar daerah Dongdaemun. "apa kau pernah coba kue choco lava di twosome place?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku mau ke sana kemarin, diajak teman. Tapi aku harus mengunjungi nenekku yang sakit."

"ohh, apakah nenekmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongin.

"masih dirawat di rumah sakit sih. Tapi sudah baikan kok."

"baiklah, ayo kita ke café sana."

Akhirnya mereka membeli seloyang choco lava dan membawa pulang ke rumah Jongin.

* * *

><p>"Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.<p>

"hehe, iya. Apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

"baik, mengapa ada di sini?"

"aku menemani Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang sibuk dengan pintu pagarnya.

"hyung! Tolong bantu aku! Bagaimana sih caranya menutup pagar ini!" Jongin menggurutu sebal karena tak kunjung selesai dengan permasalahan mengunci pagar.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk lalu ia membantu Jongin yang masih sibuk menggerutu, "dasar! Kau tidak lulus TK ya? Tinggal mengaitkan begini saja tidak bisa."

Jongin yang tidak terima dihina seperti itu membalas.

"ya, daripada hyung masih sering ngompol di kasur kalau hujan petir!"

"itu.. aku ketakutan bodoh!"

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlangsung.

"YAA KALIAN MAU DILUAR TERUS? AYO MASUK, CHOCO LAVANYA SUDAH MAU MELELEH!"

"MASUKAN KE FREEZER!" ucap mereka -Jongin dan Chanyeol- bersamaan pada Kyungsoo.

"huh, yasudah aku pulang saja!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"tidak, tidak, tidak! Ayo masuk, kita makan bersama di kamarku saja, biarkan hyung menyebalkan ini sendirian." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke lantai atas, di mana kamarnya berada.

"HEI, AJAK AKU! AKU JUGA MAU!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar mereka, namun sayang, malah kepalanya yang menjadi korban lemparan sandal Jongin. Namun, Chanyeol masih bersihkeras menggedor pintu kamar Jongin.

"YAA, EOMMA MAU TIDUR!"

Chanyeol akhirnya diam memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah seminggu mereka saling mengirim pesan, kadang juga saling menelepon bila pulsa Jongin cukup.<p>

Seperti saat ini, mereka membicarakan tentang Study tour.

"apa kamu tahu? Aku ternyata terpilih menjadi sie kebersihan bus. Menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo di seberang telepon.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, "tak apalah, hitung - hitung menambah poin di mata guru."

"iya sih, benar. Apalagi aku pernah ketahuan membuang sampah plastic di depan ruang guru."

"ya ampun kau nekat sekali Kyung!" Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"habisnya, tempat sampah terdekat di situ ada di depan ruang guru. Baekhyun bertaruh, sampah plastic itu tidak akan masuk ke dalam tong sampah. Dan benar, saat itu, sampah plastiknya malah terkena kepala botak !" Kyungsoo berkeluh kesah disana.

Jongin tertawa lagi. "kudengar dari Chanyeol Hyung, Mr. Park sangat suka ceramah ya?"

"BETUL! Aku diceramahi beliau hingga dua jam. Padahal inti yang kutangkap hanyalah 'jangan membuang sampah sembarangan'."

"hahahaha!" Jongin lagi - lagi tertawa, "omong - omong Kyung…" Jongin mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kamu belum punya kekasih kan?"

"belum. Aku masih focus ke belajar sih."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "focus belajar atau gak laku?"

"enak saja! Di sekolah, masih banyak ya yang menyatakan cinta padaku!"

"lalu, kalau begitu…"

TUT TUT TUT

"kamu mau gak jadi pacarku, Kyung?"

TUT TUT TUT

"Kyung? Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengernyit bingung. Ia melirik handphonenya sebal, padahal ia tadi sedang menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah melakukan restart pada handphonenya -ia takut handphonenya rusak- Jongin menelepon kembali Kyungsoo.

"maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggil-"

"HUH, DASAR AJUMMA OPERATOR! AKU TADI SEDANG MENYATAKAN CINTA TAU! HUWAAAAA!"

Poor Jongin.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Jongin memasuki kamar kakak sepupunya itu. Chanyeol terlihat sedang membuka laptopnya. Karna Chanyeol tidak sadar Jongin telah masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, ia berencana mengejutkan Chanyeol.

Namun, yang ada, ialah yang terkejut.

"YA AMPUN CHANYEOL HYUNG! KAU MENONTON FILM DEWASA!"

Chanyeol tergelonjak kaget. "YA JONGIN, JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"TAPI KAU TADI BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jongin, si batu hitam keras kepala.

"baiklah, baiklah. Jangan bilang ini pada eomma-"

"dengan satu syarat!" Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "apa?"

"bantu aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo!"

**-end-**


End file.
